


Not Again

by Rosaline_C



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post 5X13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaline_C/pseuds/Rosaline_C
Summary: “Phil?” May called out again. She’d been looking for him for the past hour and she was starting to get worried. Actually, there was no starting about it. She’d been worried since the moment he passed out while fighting with Daisy.





	Not Again

**Author's Note:**

> It's midnight and I should've been asleep ages ago but I saw a post on tumblr that prompted this and I couldn't get it out of my head so a midnight drabble happened.

“Phil?” May called out again. She’d been looking for him for the past hour and she was starting to get worried. Actually, there was no starting about it. She’d been worried since the moment he passed out while fighting with Daisy.

“May,” he said quietly from behind her. She spun around to see him looking even more tired than he had earlier.

“You can’t just disappear Phil,” she snapped. If she was angry he couldn’t see just how devastated she was at the thought of losing him.

“Have you thought that maybe I didn’t want you to find me?” His cold tone sounded nothing like the man who’d just been teasing Mack about an old nickname days ago.

“I get that you’re trying to push me away, but I’m not going anywhere Phil.”

“I am,” he replied quietly, softer now. She wanted to reply but he crumpled to the ground.

“Phil?” She bent down to see if he was okay. “Phil!” She started shaking him. He wasn’t breathing anymore. “Phil...” She clutched onto her shirt and started shaking with tears that weren’t falling yet. He was gone. She couldn’t breathe.

“May?” a confused voice came from behind her. Coulson was standing there looking confused as she cradled his own body in her arms. She looked up at him, face full of grief. “That isn’t me.”

The body disappeared in her arms. It wasn’t real. He was here. He was still alive.

She didn’t even remember moving but suddenly she was reaching out for him and grabbing his face, her lips crashing down on his. His arms gently wrapped around her as he started kissing her back.

“I’m not letting you die,” she promised as they finally broke apart. “Not again.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was the post that inspired this: http://rosaline-c.tumblr.com/post/171955232734/righteousnerd-okay-but-what-if-may-witnesses


End file.
